1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to portable exercising systems where the user may use such in the privacy of their own domicile. This invention pertains to portable exercising systems which isolate various muscle groups of the user during the exercising operation to maximize the effect of a particular exercise on a distinctive muscle group. More in particular, this invention relates to a portable exercising system which includes a stabilization mechanism and a force load application mechanism applying a force to the frontal surface of the thighs of a user where the stabilization mechanism and the force load application mechanism are coupled to each other by an adjustable securement mechanism. Still further, this invention relates to a portable exercising system where the stabilization mechanism may take the form of a longitudinally extending rod or bar member held in a stabilized manner by the feet of the user with the adjustable securement mechanism passing between the legs of the user and secured on opposing ends to both the stabilization mechanism and the force load application mechanism. Note in particular, this invention relates to a portable exercising system which includes an adjustable securement mechanism which allows adjustability of the distance between the stabilization mechanism and the force load application mechanism dependent upon the particular physiology and dimensions of a particular user. More in particular, this invention relates to a portable exercise system where the force load application mechanism is in the form of a yoke shaped longitudinally extending rod having a resilient covering member for interfacing with the frontal surface areas of the thighs of a user. Still further, this invention pertains to a portable exercising system where a wedge type action force is applied to the body of a user while using such on a base surface to isolate particular muscle groups during an individual exercise operation.
2. Prior Art
Prior art portable exercising systems are known in the art. Additionally, prior art systems to aid in exercising abdominal muscles are also well known. Exercises such as sit-ups, leg raises, Roman chair sit-ups, spot reducing and a number of other exercises have been introduced in order to exercise the abdominal muscles.
However, in many prior art abdominal exercising systems, the user's feet are mounted, located or hooked under a rigid element and the entire torso is lifted in an arcuate displacement. Unfortunately, this type of movement known in the prior art does not specifically address the use of the abdominal muscles in isolation. In opposition, such prior systems use the iliopsoas or hip flexor muscles running from the lower back across the pelvis and attaching to the top of the thighs. Thus, the abdominal muscles are not isolated through much of the range of the overall arcuate displacement. Opposingly, such abdominal muscles in use of such prior art systems are locked into a particular position holding the torso stable as the user displaces into a sit-up position and then into a lowering back down position. Similarly, such is true of traditional leg raises. The abdominal muscles do not attach to the legs so that when the legs are lifted, the abdominal muscles are not being used in an isolated manner. In this type of exercise and prior art system, lifting is done with the hip flexors while the abdominal muscles merely stabilize the upper body.
In such prior art systems, the abdominal muscles are not isolated and other muscles associated with the legs, knees, hips and feet are incorporated into the exercise which diminishes the loading applied to the abdominal muscles and the isolation thereof.